Chosen
by ExoticDarkOne
Summary: She chose to help me. It was only natural that I would choose to help her. I didn't realize that simple move would change my life forever.
1. First Fight

**So, here's another story because it is practically singing to me in my head. I'll get to my sequels later. Hope everyone enjoys this! Fingers are crossed!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The impact from the last of the xenomorphs I was hunting on Earth sends me flying backwards and I feel my back meet a barrier. I fly right through it, and I hear shards of glass falling. It has knocked me into an ooman's house.

Fabulous. Not only do I still have to kill the xenomorph, but now I'll have to deal with the humans in this house as well.

The creature follows me in, screeching. I jump up, my mask picking up on a second presence nearby. The freeze frame shows a female staring at my showdown with wide eyes. Apparently she was alone. I focus on the xenomorph, cursing as I realize I would have to defend the female.

I barely dodge a tail swipe, receiving a long gash across my left shoulder. I grunt but I manage to ignore the pain. Using a flick of my wrist, I hurl a small dagger into the xenomorph's side. It hisses angrily, and I am careful of the acidic blood.

Something large lands on the xenomorph's head and breaks into pieces. I risk a glance at the female. She is throwing more things at the xenomorph as she makes her way around the room behind me.

The xenomorph sees my distraction and lunges, knocking me to the ground and trying to stab me with its tongue. I can hold it off, but I haven't got the leverage to counterattack. I am surprised when the xenomorph is knocked off of me, and I watch with fascination as the female steps over me, eyes fixed on the xenomorph, a spear with a glinting bronze tip in her hands gleaming in relish.

The xenomorph lunges at her, knowing she is an easier target than me. She steps sideways and slaps her spear into its side, jarring the dagger still stuck there. I stand quickly as the xenomorph howls in pain.

Before I can retrieve my own spear from my back, the female has stabbed the xenomorph through the neck, and fights is death throes until the creature is still. She pulls the shaft from the body, the tip already eaten away.

She levels me with a powerful gaze. Head cocked to one side, she watches me for any signs of hostility. Pain engulfs me as the adrenaline wears off and my shoulder throbs. I sit back down in the floor heavily and breathe to try to lessen the pain enough for me to reach my medkit.

The female drops her stick and pulls a box from under a piece of overturned furniture. She edges to me warily, and I try not to move. She seems to want to help, and I admit that I need it now.

She drops to her knees at my side and rummages through the box before selecting certain objects. I let her clean the wound, grunting when she pours something that burns into it. I grab her round the throat, thinking she had poured acid into the wound. She is still long enough for me to register the smell of disinfectant. I release her and she continues her work.

I look her over as she pushes a thread through a needle. She is small, with the figure of a dancer. Black hair is falling out of a loose tie, and her eyes are green. A handsome female by human standards.

When she is through stitching my wound, she checks me for more and tends to a few more scratches. She backs away as I force myself to stand. I must dispose of the body. But first…

It is her due. She has killed the xenomorph. It is only right that I take a drop of its acidic blood on my claw, and mark her. She flinches when I grab her by the chin, and squeaks when she feels the acid on the right side of her face. She squirms in my grip, but I successfully mark her and turn back to the body of the xenomorph.

I dispose of it quickly, and tap a series of commands onto my gauntlet. When I start to leave to be picked up by the ship, she calls out. I glance at her over my shoulder. There is a look on her face that makes me hesitate.

I remove my mask to get a better look at her.

She swallows before saying, "Thanks with the thing. My name is Alex."

I tilt my head, wondering what made her give me her name. I feel it is only right that I tell her mine. There is no harm. I'll never see her again.

"Kri'za." I reply.

Then I turn and walk out of the house.

Little do I know that I will see her again very soon, and on my own planet at that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**If I get anything wrong let me know. I've only just got into reading Aliens/Predator fanfics and doing my research on them.**


	2. Chosen

**Yay! People like it! I was going to update this yesterday but I got distracted. See, Thief came out the other day and I've been obsessing over it since I saw it in GameInformer so I spent most of yesterday on YouTube. XD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I am in the records office rifling through various missions. None are to my liking. Sure, I could take the unblooded hunting, but I have found that I have no patience for the false bravado of younglings.

Noise disturbs the quiet of the office, and several heads – mine included – look up from their studies to see what the fuss was.

Hurg'rok is dragging an ooman female through the doors of the chamber, and I narrow my eyes when I see that her clothes are torn. She bleeds in places and she is covered in bruises. Hurg'rok is not known to be gentle with females.

She keeps struggling to get away from him, and he loses what little patience he has. Using the hand not gripping the female's arm, he slaps her hard across her face.

She gasps but it turns into a snarl. She strikes out with her legs and catches Hurg'rok in the groin. He releases her and drops to the floor. I smirk; serves you right.

I glance at the female as she backs into a corner on the opposite side of the room. I double take when I recognize the face.

Alex.

Her green eyes are wide with her fright, and they dart about rapidly. Her gaze meets mine and I know she recognizes me. Few ooman can tell the differences between Yautja; fewer still after seeing the face only one time.

Ruha approaches her, hands out and ready to catch her. I know Ruha won't hurt her. A second seasoned warrior and an apprentice stand close if she tries to escape Ruha.

Then I remember.

Before I can call a warning, Alex has tackled Ruha to the floor and slammed an elbow into his chin. The second warrior rushes forward to pull her back and gets teeth sunk into his arm. Hurg'rok, having recovered, rushes forward, but he just gets another kick to his groin and he's down again. The unblooded apprentice rushes forward to pull Alex off of his master and wraps his arms around her shoulders.

A leg comes up and makes contact with his face before she reaches over her shoulders and grabs him. In one swift move, she slings him over her back. I flinch at his hard landing and I hear the air whoosh from his lungs.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh.

I regain my composure and stride across the floor.

Alex has backed into the corner again, watching as the warriors pick themselves up from the floor and more step through the door. I shove my way between Ruha and the unblooded and stand before Alex.

She stares up at me, unsure of what to do.

"You will restrain yourself." I tell her in her language. She swallows and a tremor sets into her limbs.

I look her over. Half her face is swollen and red, her lip is busted and bleeding, and the multiple wounds she had when she entered still ooze blood.

"What is going on here?"

I turn and find the clan leader, Ji'kra, striding forward. The crowd parts to let him through.

Hurg'rok answers, "I captured a female on Earth. I was going to document her before she started a fight."

Something defensive stirs within me. Females don't last long under Hurg'rok's abuse. It is why he is not bonded yet; none will have him.

Ruha says, "She does not care for Hurg'rok. Send her to the camp, or put her in the arena. She's too valuable to be wasted."

Hurg'rok glares at Ruha.

Ji'kra, however, is gazing from me to Alex, who stands partially hidden behind me, one arm held protectively to her stomach.

"You know her Kri'za?" he asks me, and the room goes silent.

"I am the one that marked her."

Ji'kra steps to Alex and reaches for her. She flinches. He waits patiently, hand still outstretched. After a moment he tries again, and this time she lets him tilt her chin sideways so that he can see the scars on her face.

He nods.

"A fighter. Such would be a waste."

I know Hurg'rok is fuming. Even Ji'kra does not approve of his actions.

"But what to do with her? Hmm."

And in that moment, my instinct wells up inside me, the male honor that dictated that I protect her from the xenomorph those few months ago.

"I will take her."

"Are you sure? You were adamant about keeping slaves not long ago."

"Yes."

The papers are signed, and I walk out of the office, hand on Alex's shoulders to guide her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inside my house, I take Alex to the tiny room that is connected to mine. I make up a pallet on the floor for her and she sits on it carefully. She still favors one arm. I sit and gesture for her to move closer to me. She does so slowly, and I pull out a medkit and tend to her wounds.

Then I make her drink some hot tea laced with a plant that will make her sleep.

Her eyes roll back in her head and she slumps over onto her side.

I reposition her gently and cover her with furs.


	3. Her Male

**Here's another chapter to keep things going. I'm glad for all the favorites and followers.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There is a knock on the door. I stand up from the table where I am polishing my various trophies and open the door. An unblooded hands out an item to me. I take it with a nod and shut the door.

"Alex." I call.

I hear her stir, then the padding of her bare feet on the wooden floor. She stops in the doorway of the entrance room, rubbing her eyes.

"Come here."

She walks up to me and I slip the collar around her neck. The look on her face is disturbing, but I ignore it and say, "You did not have these on Earth, but here, you are a slave. You are my slave. Never take this off. If you are found without this, then you are found without my protection. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, I come home and find the house empty. I glance outside. It's barely midday. Perhaps she found her way to the camp where we keep the unclaimed ooman? No. If she had I'd have heard of it by now.

A feeling of worry settles over me. It disturbs me, but I decide to wait to see if she would return. Even if she had tried to escape, the tracker in her collar makes that impossible. I could just report her missing.

The sun has nearly set by the time I hear an odd noise outside the back of the house. I rush outside.

It's Alex, dragging a carcass with difficulty to a small tree that has something hanging in it. I watch her hook the hind legs of the animal and start pulling on the other end of the rope, straining to haul the animal to a certain height before she ties it off.

She pulls a knife from the bark of the tree. I recognize it as one of mine from the kitchen. She sets to work gutting the carcass.

"What is that?"

Her eyes slide my way, as if just realizing I am here.

"It's a deer. Right now it's food."

"You don't want anything from in the house?"

She has turned back to her deer. "There is nothing in the house."

"You could have gone to market."

"_I_ don't have any money."

I begin to reply, but I stop myself. Of course there wasn't any food in the house. I haven't stayed in the house for more than a couple of days at a time for the last few moons. I usually just grab what I need to eat at the market. And it's my fault for not buying enough for her as well.

Shame burns in my face, but she is turned away and I'm grateful. I go back in the house. It is too late to go to the market today, and she has food for the night. I smirk wryly. She's learning. Or she already knew that the best way to get me to provide for her was to insinuate that I couldn't.

From then on I make sure that the house has a ready supply of food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been a few weeks since I acquired Alex, and I have found that it is not so bad living with another person.

She already has food cooked when I come in, although the first week where she was still learning how to cook the various species of animals to my liking were rough indeed.

The house is kept clean. There's never dust coating the furniture when I come home.

I find I like her feminine touches too. Flowers adorn various rooms in cups of water, shards of colored glass are hung together where the wind will make them chime, and painted turtle shells either hang from the walls or sit delicately on tables or dressers. She even made me something she calls a dreamcatcher. It is odd, but I find it a comfort when I see it hanging over my head.

Then there are the rocks. There are numerous rocks. Why she's obsessed with rocks, I can't fathom, but I can't complain. She picks them because they are shiny, or shaped oddly, or has a certain color. She arrays them on shelves and around the base of trees, and the two porches have their edges lined with rocks. I wonder how something so simplistic could make her come running up to me, hands full of the little things, to show me something or other about them with a childlike wonder.

I've had to buy her two new dresses. She said she fell, but I think she may have wallowed in the mud in it. I had nearly fainted when I saw her caked right up to her eyes in the brown gunk. Under her nails, in her hair, her feet covered in it. I had drawn a tub of water and threw her in, dress and all.

"Hey!" she had said. "I just got that like I wanted it!"

"You are filthy."

"It's good for the skin."

"Why do this in your new dress?"

"Because your neighbor is a creep that stares at me like an old pervert."

Up went the fence between my house and the creepy pervert neighbor, and I got her two new dresses, with the strictest of orders that these are not to be used in mud baths.

Still, the troubles are worth it. At night she reads to me from books taken from Earth, and she tends to my wounds when I come home injured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I need to do more research on ooman females. Or maybe just females in general. Alex did something unusual last night.

I was sitting on my pallet in my room, polishing a skull, when she had come in and crawled into my lap. She was crying silently, and she clung to me. I carefully set my skull down and checked her for injuries, but she wasn't hurt. So I held still and let her stay like that. After a few minutes, she wiped her face and went back to washing the dishes from supper.

It bothers me. She came to me when she was emotional. It's as if she is treating me as her male.

What have I gotten myself into?


	4. My Female

**Here's another chapter. Don't expect chapters every day like this, but hey, I like to write. I usually update Monday through Thursday though.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I sneak quietly through the house, getting the various things I will need today. Alex has had another mood swing, only this time she does not cry. If I could actually apply the word to the soft and small female, I would say that she is actually being _violent._ I have heard words that I'm sure is considered highly insulting, and she has told me to do something to myself that I believe is physically impossible.

I will rip the tongue out of whoever taught her such foul language.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I come home at midday to check on Alex. She has made lunch, and is a little more sullen than violent. At the moment. She lets me eat, but she does not speak to me and she keeps shooting me glances that I can't decipher.

"Alright! That's it!"

I loop a finger under her collar and drag her from the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I release my slave and gesture before me.

"Release your violence so that I may have peace!" I tell her.

The unblooded look at us curiously. Alex rolls her shoulders and grins maliciously.

"With pleasure."

Barely two hours pass before all unblooded are sprawled out on the ground of the training arena. Alex stands among them, covered in sweat and black splotches where the younglings got lucky hits on her. Her lip is busted again.

When no other unblooded step up to her, she skips across the field to stand at my side.

I lead her back home and ignore the fascinated grumbling from the unblooded. One catches my attention though.

"…put her in the army…"

I dismiss the idea. She is female.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She has calmed, but this eve she fidgets nervously and hovers near me. When I catch her eye, she blushes and disappears, only to reappear moments later.

"Alex, do you need something?" I finally ask.

She flushes deeply. "Uh, will you do something for me?"

"What?"

"I need pads."

"What are pads?"

"I use them when I…while I'm…"

She swallows. Suspicion overcomes me and I gesture for her to step closer. She obeys, but she is not as close as I want her and I pull her closer. I sniff cautiously at her skin.

"You are in heat."

"No, that was last week."

"Yet you bleed now."

"It's a cycle thing."

"Explain."

She huffs.

"The week before the bleeding starts is called ovulation. It's the time of the month when I'm most likely to get pregnant. Technically, it's the same as being in heat."

"I see. So you require wrappings now?"

"Yes."

I release her and continue to polish my spear. She hovers still, expectant.

"You require wrappings _right_ now?" I ask.

"Yes."

I grumble, but I put away my equipment and stand to leave the house. Er'ha won't be happy I'm seeking her at her house, but at least my female with stop pestering me.

I jolt to a stop. Did I really just refer to her as my female? Has she come that close to me so soon?

I bang my head into the wall. Alex jumps, startled. Much as I want to continue to bang my head on the wall, I leave the house with disturbed thoughts.

I shall also be visiting the records office. Perhaps some time off world will quell these disturbances.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being off world has not helped in the slightest. I still think of her. Constantly. To the point where I am now lying on my back with teeth in my face and no Alex to get me out. Curse all women!

I barely manage to hit the button that releases my wrist blades. They sink into the animal's throat, and I watch it gurgle for a moment. I toss it to the side and lay on my back for a moment, staring up at the two moons in the sky.

Damn her. She did this. I can't think straight. Worry is always gnawing at my gut. I just left her there. There's no telling if anything has happened to her. I keep checking the tracker. She hasn't left the house for more than an hour in the three moons I've been gone. I've watched her dot pace through the house. Often times I watch her settle in my room for a length of time.

I sigh. Screw this. I'm going home. I won't rest until I know she's okay.

Besides, I have skulls to polish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I struggle to breath. I did not realize that she has the strength to squeeze the air out of me. She is trying to talk, but I can't understand her blubbering. I take a moment to run my fingers through her hair. It's gotten longer.

I finally untangle her from me and she manages to wipe the tears from her eyes and lead me to the kitchen. She couldn't have known I was coming home today, but the table is set for two. After supper, she insists on reading. She manages only a couple of books before she nods off. I pick her up and lay her in her pallet.

It's late, but I need to get to my skulls.

When I open the door that leads to my trophy room, my heart nearly stops.

Instead of finding three moons of dust on the skulls, they all gleam from a recent polishing.

Alex.

I realize that the unusual feelings I have are solidifying.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey, is this written okay? I realize I'm doing it differently than in my other stories. Just let me know if anything starts getting too difficult to understand.**


	5. Mate With Me

**Don't know how long it'll be because I have class soon, but I haven't updated last week because of spring break and I wish to update now. **

**Nerd91, you are a person after my own heart. I can hear you chanting, 'Violence and sex! Violence and sex!' I actually wasn't planning on making this rated M, but seeing as I'm encouraged to do so I shall see what I can do! ^.^**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Something catches my eye as I walk into my room. I take a step back and look into Alex's room. She is bent over her wash basin, picking at her face and running her tongue over her teeth. She frowns, and I frown too. I don't like it when she frowns. She runs her fingers through her hair and balls it up on top of her head. She fake smiles before frowning again and letting the hair fall back down.

She sighs morosely before dunking her whole head in the wash basin. Something twinges in me, and I try to fight the urge, but it wins out eventually. I leave the house and head to market.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fine gifts for a slave. Makes one wonder how she bought such things."

I ignore Hurg'rok and hand money over to the vendor as she wraps up the baubles, guaranteeing that my little female will be pleased with them. Hurg'rok mutters something obscene that I ignore. He's not worth the beating I'm currently visualizing.

I head back to the house. Inside, I present Alex with the gift and sit to the lunch she has prepared. I listen as I eat.

Rustling as she rips the wrapper, then a gasp as she lays eyes on the hand mirror and combs inside. Then silence for a moment.

I hear her bare feet quietly pad through the house. She crawls into my lap and wraps her arms around my neck. She sniffles. I grunt. She drops back into the floor and disappears into her room for several minutes. When she returns to join me for lunch, her hair is smooth and twisted up in one of the combs.

As my ego swells, I think that maybe male honor is worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She has been moping. There is no other word for it. I see her glance out the window toward the camp where we keep unclaimed ooman. She does this for several weeks before she finally hovers near me like she does when she wants something.

"Yes, Alex?" I ask.

It take her a moment to get it out, but eventually she forces out the words, "I want a baby."

This is new. But she is female, and in the age where she would have them by now had she been on Earth.

"And what am I supposed to do about that?"

I am thrilled when she blushes at my insinuation.

"I was told that I'm supposed to have permission first."

"This is true. And it is well that you asked first. I will need to take on extra missions to feed another mouth. We don't have the excess for it at the moment. I will see what I can do. Give me a few months to get something going."

She relaxes and nods. "Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is some nearly eight months later when I can finally take it no longer. I have taken on the extra missions necessary to feed a babe. And for some odd reason, an urge has hit me. Ever since her request, I have found my eyes trailing her curves, sneaking glances at smooth, bare skin when she changes her dress, heart beating faster when she lazes about in the grass outside laying spread eagled.

I have wanted to take her.

I suppose it is not a new thought to me, and perhaps that is why I am not so shocked that I think of mating with an ooman. I have been in a house with only one female near me, but I haven't really thought about it until she expressed a want to procreate.

Even at this moment, I do not hear her words as she reads from the book she is bent over. Instead I find myself fantasizing about dragging my claws over the curve of the breast I can see from the neckline of her dress.

And now I can finally take it no more.

"Mate with me."

Her head whips up and her eyes are wide.

"What?" she asks.

I do not repeat myself, but stare at her with growing desire.

"No."

I am miffed.

"You wanted a child."

"With you? How do I know that's even possible?"

"It is not so uncommon."

She sputters and her face flushes.

"No. I don't know if the baby will be deformed, I don't know if I can carry a baby by you to full term, hell I don't know if I can even conceive by you!"

"Then we mate and see what happens. Should I be unacceptable for procreation, I will allow you to choose a male from the camp."

She seems unsure.

"Mate with me. If you conceive we will monitor the pregnancy. If not, I will let you take a male for the only purpose of conceiving."

She worries her lower lip with her teeth. I can see her thinking it over. I wait. Finally, she sighs.

"Fine, we'll try."

Before she can blink I have grabbed her and pushed her face down into my furs.


	6. Loss

**Sorry it's been a while. I've been very lazy. Bad girl!**

**Warning! Sex in this chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We're doing this now?"

Her voice is muffled by the furs. I ignore her. Instead of bothering with the laces on her dress, I shred it with my claws and throw the left-over pieces across the room. She huffs.

"Thought you said you didn't like buying dresses."

"Silence." I grunt.

She obeys, and I pause. Something is odd. She is not complaining. I'd figured she'd protest. I sniff her. The scent of desire is strong on her skin; it's an intoxicating musk. I wonder if she's thought of mating with me before now. How else would she be this ready?

I pull my loincloth to the side and lean my hips forward. I growl. She's not high enough. The catch in her breath when she feels the length of my cock on her back pleases me. I feel her squirm and ease off of her. She adjusts, pulling her knees together and leaning forward onto the floor.

"Put your knees outside mine." She says.

I do and I find that I can enter her now. Obviously she has mated before. I'm not happy about the thought. I grind along her outer walls, and she groans. She wiggles and aligns me; she's not in the mood to be slow. I'm happy to oblige.

I sink into her cunt quickly and meet a barrier. She yelps and flies forward, easing off me.

"That's my _cervix_. You have to wait until I adjust to your length."

I grunt to acknowledge her words. This time I slide in more slowly, and am able to sink myself fully in her without causing her pain. I give her two more slow pumps just to be sure, but I can control myself no longer.

I set a quick rhythm, pounding her slick walls with my cock, my hips slapping loudly against hers.

Small as she was, I already knew she would be tight. She did not disappoint. The real surprise was when she tightened further. I slow to feel the new sensation and it fades before tightening again.

"Quit distracting me. It takes a lot of concentration to do that."

She was tightening her inner walls on her own. I resume my pace with renewed vigor. Pressure inside builds quickly, and my cock throbs as I spill seed in her womb.

"Don't stop." She orders.

I can hear her panting, I can see her hands clenching the furs, and I know she's close, so close.

"Bite me!"

"What?" I'm not sure I heard right.

"Bite me!" she repeats.

I lean forward and sink my teeth into the soft flesh on the base of her neck. She cries out and I feel her walls ripple with her climax. It sends me into a second, smaller orgasm.

She collapses on her stomach and does not move. She trembles. I gently ease myself off of her so I can lie down and pull her into my side. She looks at me, and I see her pupils have dilated. She snuggles into my side, throws a thin blanket over us, and is asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She has conceived, but that does not sate my appetite for her body. Currently I have her ankles in my hands and am holding them near her ears while I pound her furiously. She has already come several times but she keeps tight. She knows I'm close. She hisses when she feels me throb inside her, and her eyes roll back when she feels my seed spill into her.

She has told me that is her favorite part, feeling me come inside her.

A few moons have passed since our first mating, and I can see a tiny swell in her belly. I'm ecstatic. I try not to show it, but I think she knows anyway.

I slip out of her and nibble along her collarbone, scraping my teeth against her skin. It is as close as I can get to the 'kisses' she peppers me with throughout the day. She likes them after mating.

There is a knock at the door.

She huffs, but doesn't complain when I stand and straighten my loin cloth. I might look presentable, but the scent of mating hangs heavy on my skin. I swipe myself with a wet rag and toss it to Alex. She nods.

When I answer the door, it is Ruha standing before me. He holds a slip of paper out to me. I take it and read it. Ji'kra has ordered that I take some unblooded hunting off world. I want to refuse, but I know he has ordered me to do so because I am the only warrior that hasn't already done so.

Ruha steps away but I call him back.

"Will you do something for me?" I ask.

"Depends. What do you need?"

"I need someone I can trust to stay with Alex while I'm gone. Hurg'rok still gives her nasty looks."

I hear Alex shuffle behind me, and Ruha looks at her for a long moment before I see the realization dawn on his face. Few people see Alex at all; only one now knows that she is pregnant. Ruha will know the importance of this trust.

"It will be done."

I gesture and lead him through the house. "This is the guest room. You may stay here. She has the means to maintain the house. We have food stocked but you may need to go to market from time to time. She has money stashed that she can give you."

Ruha nods and I turn to Alex.

"I have been ordered to take unblooded hunting off world. It should not take long. Ruha is going to stay with you while I'm gone."

She eyes him for a long moment before nodding.

"When do you leave?"

I check the paper. "Tomorrow."

She huffs. "I had hoped…"

She doesn't have to finish. "I know, so had I. It should not take me long though."

She nods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have been with the unblooded for two moons and only a handful have managed to mark themselves. I resist the urge to roll my eyes as Alex would. I coach them without yelling. It is good practice for patience with my own future child.

Yet, as Alex would say, 'Patience is not a virtue that I have.'

Neither do I, apparently.

We trudge back to the ship where I see I have an incoming call. I dismiss the youngsters and answer it.

It is Ji'kra. The look on his face does not bode well.

"I have bad news Kri'za," He begins. "Hurg'rok entered your house last night. He caught Ruha by surprise. Ruha lives, but barely. Alex drove him off, but Hurg'rok has done his damage."

I am silent, praying that the feeling of dread in my stomach will go away.

"Kri'za, she has lost the babe."

We are not supposed to show weakness to superiors, but I can't help but to lean forward and put my face in my hands.

"She is depressed and will not eat. I am recalling you."

"Thank you, Ji'kra. I will be there soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I find Alex lying in my pile of furs, crying silently and staring blankly at the wall. My heart twists when I see her flat stomach where a little bump used to be. I sit down and pull her into my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck and buries her face into my chest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Just to let you know, I did research. As it is, a woman's vagina is only three to four inches long normally. Once aroused, it will lengthen, and will actually accommodate a penis no matter what size, though it does need time to adjust.**


	7. Spy

**Aw! I totally love you guys! I wasn't going to update, but you were all just so traumatized by the last chapter and I don't want you feeling bad over the weekend. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A month of petitioning for a few warriors to help me hunt Hurg'rok has passed unsuccessfully. Alex, though still depressed, is muttering dangerously to herself. I watch her closely and make sure she doesn't hurt herself.

We have not mated again. She said it took six months before her body was ready for conception again. She has, however, shown me the glories of her tongue gliding up my length, so I'm not in desperate need.

My request is denied again, and I can understand; trouble is brewing on the edge of clan territory.

There is a paper stuck in the door when I trudge onto the porch.

_Gone hunting. Be back in a few days._

The words are simple, and it's understandable that she needs something to vent on; she's been as frustrated as I am about Hurg'rok's continued rampancy. I step inside the house and pause.

She made me lunch before she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four days later and still no sign of Alex. I worry a little, but I know she is capable. I scratch my chin. I wonder where she learned her skills. I shall have to ask. I hear something in the front yard. I walk through the house and stand in awe on the front porch.

There's Alex, thumping a stake in the dirt of the yard, a head with limp dreadlocks impaled on the top. I don't have to go look to know that it is Hurg'rok. She turns and smiles at me.

"What'd you make for lunch? I'm starved."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have been summoned to the council. Women are allowed as long as they stay silent, and I have let Alex come along after extracting a vow that she will not speak. She walks calmly behind me, and I see her eyes drinking in the sights. I do not let her out often. Perhaps I should.

Inside the council chamber, she does not have to be told where to stand when I sit. She calmly takes up an aware stance on my left side and watches with curiosity as the others settle into their chairs around the table.

Ji'kra starts speaking, and as he does, holograms slide up to visualize what he is saying. Alex can understand little of it, but she watches with intensity. Ji'kra notices her attention, but does not comment on it.

Alex gives a soft tug on one of my dreadlocks. I glance down. The look in her eyes is unmistakable. She wishes to speak. I tilt my head to the side slightly to let her know that she cannot. She nods.

"What is it Kri'za? What does she want?" Ji'kra asks me.

"She wishes to speak."

Discontented murmurings come from around the table. Women barely have tolerance to even be in the war council, but to speak might not go over so well. Ji'kra drags a claw over his brow in thought.

"I must admit, there have been times when my wife has given me the best advice for a course of action. Your slave has paid rapt attention. Let us see what she has to say."

He gestures at Alex, who looks at me for confirmation. I nod. She steps up to the table.

"Looks like these guys have something you want." She says. Seems she understands more than I give her credit.

"Your plan is to launch a full scale invasion just for this one item. I have two propositions to counter this, because this particular plan means numerous casualties."

The warriors' grumbling ceases. They listen now.

"Instead of a full scale invasion, my first proposition is that you put a sniper team here," she zooms in on a ridge a mile south of the village, "then quietly insert a small team here to retrieve the item."

She highlights a spot just outside the walls on the northeast side and I can see what she means. There is a drain for water to flow from the sewers out of the village. Easily accessed and it's near the building where the item is located, a powerful relic that belonged to the clan leader before Ji'kra, before he died in war with this very same opposing clan.

"Might still have a few casualties, but nothing on the scale that you had in mind. My second proposition will have no casualties whatsoever, but it might not be the easiest to obtain."

"And what is this proposition? How can you promise no casualties?"

This comes from an old general who has leaned in to listen to Alex speak. His eyes are alight with curiosity.

"That's easy; you just send me to retrieve the item."

There is a beat of silence while that is absorbed.

I open my mouth to refuse her, but Ji'kra raises his hand for my silence.

"Why would we send a woman to do a warrior's job?" asks a younger warrior, closer to my own age.

"Because I am a spy, and this is what I do. On Earth I lived with my uncle. He was with the CIA. He put a word in and pulled a few strings and got me in when I was eighteen. I am trained in hand-to-hand combat, and I can take out a dozen men with only a knife without any of them knowing I'm there. I've been infiltrating buildings on lock-down for the last six years. I am fully capable of retrieving this item."

Yet more silence, and I am stunned to learn this piece of Alex's past.

A throat clears, but I don't look to see who it is. "And if you fail?"

"Then you revert to my first proposition. Upon failure of that, you may use the plan you came up with earlier."

"What is to say you won't just run off with the relic?"

She taps her collar. "Then you just track me by satellite, shoot me, and take it from my corpse."

Silence abounds. She is correct. I wasn't aware that she knew about the tracker in the collar.

"Kri'za," Ji'kra says, "will you allow your slave to do this for us?"

Ji'kra can order me to let her go. But he is asking me instead. I sigh.

"Yes."

Ji'kra turns to Alex. "How long to you need before we revert to a different plan?"

"Give me two weeks. Four days to get there, four days to scout, two days to steal the relic, and four days to get back."

I have to admit, she is quick. Upon dismissal, I tell her, "Be careful."

She squeezes my fingers.


	8. Her Return Home

**Inspiration like bitch-slapped me this morning. Here's what Inspiration told me to do…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I am finding it hard to contain my amusement. Ji'kra is more composed, but not by much. The old general that was so interested in Alex's plans before she left has already excused himself after snorting very loudly when he heard why the neighboring clan was visiting; the relic is gone, and they think we have it.

How did Alex put it? On the inside of the joke? I think that was it. I like it.

My worry for her safety has lessened due to her success. She has not made it back to the village yet, but she is on foot and the clan leader came by ship.

He insinuated that Ji'kra was lying, hiding the relic away.

Ji'kra pauses, and I recognize the gleam in his eye. Someone is about to be the 'butt of the joke'. Alex is delighted when Ji'kra does this.

"Search if you must, but I do not have it. If I did possess such a relic, it would not be hidden away; it would be in my hand."

The other clan leader is livid at the words. In fear of having the relic taken back, it is rumored that he had locked it in a chest that was buried in the floor of his manor. If so, then Alex has done the impossible.

He tactfully replies, "There will be no need to search. But being as we are here, do you mind if we stay a few days? It will be beneficial to strengthen an alliance."

Meaning he didn't want to outright search for the relic, but was willing to stay a few days to snoop around.

"It would be an honor. I will have a feast prepared."

The other clan leader can feel that we are laughing at him for something, but he doesn't have proof of anything so he nods and he and his warriors leave to go to the manor we have for dignitaries.

I smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, I am sitting at the table with a few other warriors. It is a wondrous feast. I eat slowly, savoring meats I haven't had in centuries.

A serving woman refills my wine mug on the right side. Then she shuffles around behind me to take an empty plate from the left. She bumps my elbow with her hip and I look up, ready to scold her, and find myself staring into a pair of green eyes over a large and crooked grin.

Alex turns and goes back into the kitchen.

I signal to Ji'kra and motion in her direction. Ji'kra fairly bursts into laughter when he sees her.

He apologizes to his guests, and fabricates a story to cover his breach of etiquette.

All through the evening the other clan leader bemoans the theft of the relic, while all the time the one that stole it poured his wine and took his empty dishes. I've had to excuse myself a number of times as Alex will make faces behind his back and send me into quiet laughter that rocks my shoulders.

Only towards the end of the evening does the air change. One of the slaves brought from the other village stands and accuses us of making fools of them, and claims that he knows we have the relic.

There is silence. Everyone knows what must be done now.

"Alex," Ji'kra calls. She strides smoothly out of a side room to his side and dips demurely. Ji'kra gestures to the offending slave. "Kill him."

She dips again and walks around the table and makes her way towards her target.

He sneers and says, "You think a woman could kill me?"

Before he can say anything else, Alex has her foot slammed into his face before dropping to the floor and swiping his feet out from under him. While he is stunned and wheezing for breath, she calmly grasps his head in a false embrace and twists, breaking the bone with a satisfying crunch.

She silently walks back around the table and stands at Ji'kra's feet.

"You may return to the kitchen."

She dips and leaves the room.

The warriors from the other clan wisely excuse themselves for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have barely entered the house when Alex tackles me. Though this time, not in her usual hug. She shoves my loincloth out of the way and wraps her lips around my flaccid dick. It did not take long to harden. Pleased with her mood, I slide my hand through her hair and grip the back of her head, but I don't have to encourage her.

She stands and strides away from me – I growl – but when I see her brashly push aside the plates on the countertop, I wonder what she is doing. She strips off her dress and lays forward over it, wiggling her behind where I can see that she is glistening in anticipation.

I don't have to be told twice. In three strides I cross the kitchen and sink into her cunt. She groans with me and she trembles, on the verge of orgasm just from this first insertion. I thrust fast and hard, and I like the angle I have. She is too short to lean over the counter flat-footed, so she remains pushed up on her toes.

I purr excitedly when she tells me to rake my claws down her back. I leave large red welts on her skin, but instead of whimpering in pain, she hisses in pleasure. Her walls clamp down excruciatingly tight, and my breath catches at the size of this orgasm. She cries out as it seizes her, and by now I know not to slow down. Instead I speed up, and force her into a second and third orgasm before finally spilling my seed inside her.

When I stop thrusting, I can still feel her coming around me. I wait until she stops before I pull out slowly.

I lean over her back and nibble at that spot at the base of her neck she likes so much. Alex pants for a moment then says, "I can't feel my feet."

I laugh quietly and lift her into my arms and carry her to the bedroom, where we fall asleep as a mass of tangled limbs.


	9. My New Daughter

**I was going to say something funny here, but my brain went 'whatever'. Here's the next chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the other clan finally leaves, Ji'kra summons me and tells me to bring Alex. Upon our arrival, Ji'kra asks where Alex has hidden the relic. The other clan couldn't find it, though they spent five days looking for it.

Alex smiles, the secret shining in her eyes. "It's hidden in plain sight."

Before either of us can ask her more, she strides into the kitchen and comes back with a broom. She sweeps to show the authenticity, then flips the broom upside down and strips the ends off to reveal the point of the religious spear. It's shaft had acted as a broomstick, and Alex had used it to sweep the floors right in front of the guests and they hadn't even recognized it.

Alex presents the spear to Ji'kra with a low bow. He takes it gently, reverently.

"You have done well Alex. You don't know the extent of what this means to us. Tell me, how did you manage to steal it?"

"I snuck in through a hole in the wall. It was a tight fit – I think I left several layers of skin along the edges – but I got through all the same. During the day I hid or if I got the chance I'd sneak into an empty house,"

She looks over her shoulder at me and says, "I need to show you some of the jewelry I stole. Some of them are really pretty."

Ji'kra looks at me incredulously and I shrug. "She likes shiny things."

"Anyway, I'd wait until night before I started moving closer to the compound. It took two whole days to memorize the guard routes. When I snuck inside, it took another full day to memorize the layout. You wouldn't believe some of the places I crammed myself when someone startled me. The vase was a horrendously close call."

"The vase? You fit yourself into a vase?"

"Wasn't even a proper vase either. It was one of those squiggly things. I felt like a zigzag."

Ji'kra exchanges a look with me.

"Moving on, I found the room the relic was in and jammed myself between the joint of two rafters to watch the clan leader. Sure enough, after the house quieted down, he pulled a rug back, unlocked a chest buried in his floor, and just stared at it. After several minutes, he locked the chest, put the rug back, and climbed into his bed where he fell asleep.

"I shimmied down the rafter and dropped to the floor and snuck over to his bed and searched his pockets for the key. Oh, found this on him too. Thought you might like it."

She plucks a ring from the pocket of her dress and tosses it to Ji'kra. He catches it and looks at it in shock. "This is my sire's ring. I thought I had lost it."

He slides the ring on his finger before gesturing to Alex to continue.

"He nearly caught me when I slipped the key from his pocket, but I slid under the bed and lifted myself up into the frame before he came to enough to catch me. He did look under the bed, but he didn't see me. After he lay back down I waited a while just to be sure before I pulled the rug back and unlocked the chest. I took the spear, locked the chest back, and replaced the rug.

"I slipped out of the compound and made my way back out of the village. Once outside the walls, I disguised it as a broom and headed home."

Ji'kra nods and dismisses us.

At the house, I ask Alex about the jewelry she stole. She goes into her room and comes back with a leather bag that's as big as her torso. She clears the kitchen table and tilts the bag over onto it, spilling rings, necklaces, and bracelets all over the table.

I am stunned. Just one of these could be sold for a substantial sum. Alex picks through them with deft fingers.

"Of course, I'll pick out what I want, then the rest you can sell. You won't have to go off world for a while."

While saying this she picks up a necklace that has a garnet the size of her fist set into it.

"My birthstone. Couldn't resist." She explains.

I let her pick out her choices and she hides them in various places about the house, but the garnet she ties around her neck.

I gather up the rest and put them back into the leather pouch and stuff them away in a locked chest in my trophy room. I will go to market tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am thrilled. Again. Alex has conceived. This time I hardly let her out of my sight. After four months of barely leaving the house, Ji'kra has demanded I make myself useful. He sets me to training the unblooded; close enough to the house where I could get back in ten minutes easily.

Every day I go home for lunch and stare in wonder at her swelling belly. Every night I gently trail my mandibles over the soft flesh of her abdomen, purring in contentment. As the months wear on and her stomach grows, I rub her back and her feet. Sometimes I can't resist tickling her feet. I have to brace myself for the kick that inevitable follows, but seeing her strangled face when I pin her foot and rake my claws over her arch is too humorous to pass up.

The first time I felt the kick, I couldn't believe it happened. Alex had laughed and said it was normal, that the babe had been kicking her all day. It was an odd feeling; I have felt xenomorph young twist in their host in a similar manner. I do not tell this to Alex. She will fret.

Several times I have found myself flying across the room when she trips. I will not let her fall, but she has become quite the klutz and it tests my reflexes. Once I had even demanded that she remain in bed and let me cook, but she countered my male superiority with her female logic – to which I bowed – and she explained that getting her little bit of exercise is good for the baby, that it keeps her muscles from atrophying so they'll be strong for labor.

I supervise her carefully.

This morning I found a spot of blood in the furs. I point it out to Alex. She looks at it with little worry.

"Mucous plug. Means I'm dilating. Baby could be here in a few days or a couple of weeks. Better go tell Er'ha to be ready."

I let Er'ha know that we are close and ask her to prepare. She brings clean rags and buckets of water over to the house to be ready.

Then I wait. And I wait. My skin prickles I'm so nervous. I have never had a child before. How will I know what to do? I don't even know the actual process of birth. Alex tells me to be ready for a long night; this is her first baby and she'll most likely be in labor for hours on end.

I pace, and I huff, and I growl, and I want to pull my dreadlocks out.

Three days later, I am out in the yard, cursing and slashing at a bush that refuses to bow to its master.

"Kri'za!"

Alex's voice borders on panic. I drop the shears and fly into the house, adrenaline pouring through me as I prepare to fight off an intruder. But I find Alex alone in the kitchen, eyes wide and standing in a puddle of fluid that smells odd.

"It's time."

Those two words send me into a panicked frenzy. I rush from the house and run through the streets of the village as if being chased. I skid, trying to stop in front of Er'ha's stall, but end up sprawling into a hunter's stall. He snarls angrily but I ignore him and rush to Er'ha.

I don't know how she managed to understand me through all the disjointed words I said, but she closed up her shop and grabbed her things and walks calmly down to my house. I tug on my dreadlocks and scratch my scalp in frustration. Doesn't she know that we need to get there now?

Apparently she knows more than me. When we reach the house, Alex is walking around the kitchen table, breathing deeply in through her nose and out through her mouth. Er'ha nods with approval. Alex thanks Er'ha graciously for her help before resuming her pacing around the kitchen.

She pats my arm as she passes me. "The walking helps until the contractions get closer."

I don't know how long it is before Alex announces that she's ready, and she goes to the bedroom and lays down, knees up and legs apart.

"Let him stay. He comforts me."

Er'ha gives me strict orders not to do anything stupid before she settles between Alex's knees and stares. I think that is odd, but Alex is not perturbed. I sit down behind her and let her lean on me.

Her hands fist into the netting on my thighs. I put one hand on her shoulder and use the other to run through her hair.

Alex begins whimpering in pain. Er'ha announces that Alex is now fully dilated, and orders her to push. Alex follows her directions, and after several hours, Er'ha announces that the baby has crowned.

"What is crowned?" I ask.

"When the baby's head has come out and not gone back in." Er'ha answers and gets her rags and water ready. Alex had put the water near the fire pit while I was rushing to the market, so the water is warm now.

Another hour passes before I hear a smack and the sharp intake of breath and a loud, piercing cry. Er'ha goes about cleaning the babe and cuts the cord. She wraps the babe in a rag and hands it to Alex.

"It is a girl."

It is human, as I knew it would be; despite being weaker, for some reason the human blood is always dominant over the Yautja.

Alex nuzzles the babe and murmurs for a moment, before leaning back into me, exhausted.

I stare in wonder at the chubby face of my new daughter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Longer than normal, I know, but I skipped PE to write this chapter. Hope you like it.**


End file.
